Pakistan
China Turkey Saudi Arabia UAE Azerbaijan USA (Sometimes) Iraq Malaysia|enemies = USA India Israel Afghanistan (Kind of)|National sport = Although the National Sport is Field Hockey, a very popularly played game is the country is Cricket. Sometimes very rarely plays Football(Soccer) Pakistan also produces 75% of soccer balls.|National food = Biryani}} Islamic Republic of Pakistan is a country in South Asia, It is the 33rd biggest country is terms of area in the world and 2nd largest in South Asia. It is also the world's 6th most populous country and was the first-ever country created on religion alone. Pakistan could also be referred as Pak for short. Pakistan has two meanings, one meaning Land Of The Pure in Persian, Urdu and Pashto. The other two versions being an acronym referring to the 5 states that joined Britsh India "P''unjab, Afghania, Kashmir, Sindh and baluchSTAN''" the "I" was added to help with pronunciation, now for the other one which is the homeland from where the people came from that being; "P''unjab Afghania Kashmir Iran Sindh Turkaristan Afghanistan and the "N" from the end of Baluchistan''." It is similar to the other one but with the homelands. The country is bordered by India to the east, Afghanistan to the west, Iran to the southwest, and China in the northeast. Being an English speaking country, as well as being geographically in South Asia, having a majority Muslim population. Description Appearance Pakistan is most commonly drawn wearing tan clothing, both male and female representations are wearing Shalvar Kameese. (A traditional and very common Pakistani outfit) When portrayed as male, Pakistan is commonly drawn wearing a Topi (Cap). When portrayed as female, they are commonly drawn with a Hijab or sloose carf covering their head. Personality When involved in political disputes Pakistan is short tempered and can get very loud. They have a strong belief in what they fight for but can make compromises with the proper persuasion although this is difficult to attempt. Pakistan is a very committed, patriotic and clever country. They aren't very open-minded and can be stubborn if they don't like someone you'll have to prove them otherwise. During daily situations, they always stick to their motto "Faith, Unity, Discipline". They are very religious and live by Islam, their main stress currently is dealing with overpopulation, terrorism, poverty, illiteracy, and corruption, When you personally get to know them, they act very much like a typical brown parent. Although they are quite young, their mentality is still very old and outdated. They haven't considered things like LGBT Rights or Equality yet because they haven't caught up with the new changing world. Pakistan has had very hostile relations towards their siblings India and Bangladesh which leads us to believe they don't get along well with family. Interests Like most of their citizens, Pakistan really loves dancing. Cooking is also one of their hobbies, claiming they have better recipes than India. They enjoy playing cricket the most, they can get very aggressive while doing so. Another one of their hobbies is hilariously dubbing modern western events into Pashto. An example of this is the meeting of PM Imran Khan and President Trump, another example is a dubbed Pashto version of the movie Shrek. (I am not joking, look it up) Flag Meaning The symbolic green and white flag ( called قومی پرچم meaning National Flag ) was made on August 11, 1947. The flag is a green field with a white crescent moon and five-rayed star at its centre, and a vertical white stripe at the hoist side. The green represents the Muslim majority in Pakistan and the white stripe represents religious minorities. The crescent represents Islam and the five-pointed star represents the Five Pillars of Islam. The flag symbolizes Pakistan's commitment to Islam and the rights of religious minorities. History Pakistan was apart of British India until Muhammad Ali Jinnah demanded independence for the Indian Muslims. When this partition happened, it misplaced 10 and 12 million people along religious lines, creating overwhelming refugee crises in the newly constituted dominions; there was large-scale violence, with estimates of loss of life accompanying or preceding the partition disputed and varying between several hundred thousand and two million. This was the start of an atmosphere of hostility that still plagues the Indo-Pak relations today. Pakistan also had a civil war with which is now Bangladesh (Pakistan had surrendered). Politics Government Diplomacy Geography Pakistan geologically overlaps both with the Indian and the Eurasian tectonic plates where its Sindh and Punjab provinces lie on the north-western corner of the Indian plate while Balochistan and most of the Khyber Pakhtunkhwa lie within the Eurasian plate which mainly comprises the Iranian Plateau. Gilgit-Baltistan and Azad Kashmir lie along the edge of the Indian plate and hence are prone to violent earthquakes where the two tectonic plates collide. The Capital is Islamabad however the largest city is Karachi. The officially claimed oldest city in South Asia is Peshawar which is located in Pakistan ranging back to 539 BC. Relationships Family * Mughal Empire - Father * United Kingdom ' - Stepfather * 'Afghanistan - Brother/sister * Bangladesh - Half-brother/half-sister * India - Half-brother/half-sister * Iran - Brother/sister * Tajikistan - Brother/sister Friends * China - Best friend and closest ally * Turkey - Parental Figure * [[Saudi Arabia|'Saudi' Arabia]] - Muslim Brother Figure * ' Azerbaijan' - Mutual Support * [[Malaysia|'Malaysia']]' - ' Muslim friend Neutral * Canada - First country to establish a democratic relation * [[United States|'United States']] - (Sometimes) Not trustful of each other * Iran - '"''Trust Issues" Enemies * '''India - Fought 3 wars against each other * Israel - "I don't see you...."(Does not recognize Israel) * Afghanistan - Betrayed Pakistan ru:Пакистан Category:Stubs Category:Islamic Countries Category:Asia Category:Persian Countries Category:Characters Category:Everything Category:Country Category:Republics Category:Federal states